


Мама знает лучше

by Die_Glocke



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mother-Son Relationship, Original Character(s), Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 11:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10830018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Die_Glocke/pseuds/Die_Glocke
Summary: — Мама, мне срочно нужна твоя профессиональная помощь! — заявил Виктор с порога, едва перед ним открылась дверь родительской квартиры.Лидия Николаевна Никифорова окинула взглядом стоящую на полу пухлую спортивную сумку, в которой явно было больше вещей, чем необходимо для одной тренировки на катке, вздохнула и посторонилась, пропуская сына в прихожую.





	Мама знает лучше

**Author's Note:**

> Вообще-то я хотела написать ангстовый кацудон, но в результате вышел бенефис Лидии Николаевны Никифоровой. I regret nothing.

— Мама, мне срочно нужна твоя профессиональная помощь! — заявил Виктор с порога, едва перед ним открылась дверь родительской квартиры.

Лидия Николаевна Никифорова окинула взглядом стоящую на полу пухлую спортивную сумку, в которой явно было больше вещей, чем необходимо для одной тренировки на катке, вздохнула и посторонилась, пропуская сына в прихожую.

— Ну, заходи уже, раз пришел.

— Что-то ты не очень рада видеть плод своих чресел, — заметил Виктор, целуя мать в щеку.

— Потому что плод моих чресел мог бы хоть раз навестить родную мать просто так, а не когда ему срочно нужна ее профессиональная помощь, — парировала Лидия Николаевна. — Которую я ему, кстати, все равно не могу оказать, поскольку он приходится мне близким родственником.

— Ну ма-а-ам, — протянул Виктор.

— Не мамкай! — с притворной суровостью отрезала Лидия Николаевна. — Окрошку будешь?

— Разумеется! Нет лучше средства от душевных ран, чем твоя окрошка.

— Очень в этом сомневаюсь, но прогиб засчитан. Мой тогда руки и дуй на кухню.

К окрошке Виктор по невесть где подхваченной, но прочно укоренившейся привычке потребовал зерновую горчицу, и Лидия Николаевна не удержалась:

— Ну надо же, некоторые вещи остаются неизменными. А я думала, ты на васаби перешел.

Естественно, попытка перевести разговор на Юри не осталась незамеченной, но именно на это Лидия Николаевна и рассчитывала. Виктор аж ложку положил, хотя обычно от домашней окрошки его могло отвлечь разве что землетрясение магнитудой не меньше пяти баллов.

— Я знаю, к чему ты клонишь.

— Я знаю, что ты знаешь, — улыбнулась Лидия Николаевна. — Давай уже, рассказывай, что ты такого натворил, что у вас с Юри проблемы.

— Ну почему сразу я? — возмутился было Виктор, но быстро осекся под ироничным взглядом матери. — Ладно, ладно, натворил. Но ты же вроде ясно дала мне понять, что помощи мне от тебя ждать не стоит.

— Как от психолога — нет. Но как мать я могу тебя молча выслушать, погладить по голове и сказать, что ты у меня дурачок, но вы с Юри все равно помиритесь, и все у вас будет хорошо.

— Спасибо, мама, — сказал Виктор без тени сарказма в голосе. — В общем, я сделал Юри предложение.

— Я думала, вы уже обручены? — сказала Лидия Николаевна, наблюдая, как ее сын крутит кольцо на безымянном пальце, сам того не замечая.

— Другое предложение, — Виктор замялся. — Несколько… интимного характера. Отчасти связанное как раз с тем, что мы собираемся пожениться.

Честно говоря, Лидия Николаевна совершенно не хотела быть в курсе подробностей интимной жизни своего сына, но, кажется, догадывалась о том, какое он мог сделать предложение. Уточнять, впрочем, не стала: меньше знаешь — крепче спишь.

— А он?

— Сначала возмутился, что я вообще мог ему такое предложить. Подумал, что я хочу его бросить. Тогда я объяснил, что предлагаю это ради него, и он обещал подумать. И теперь я боюсь, что он согласится, потому что вся эта затея вдруг начала казаться мне дурацкой.

Лидия Николаевна сняла очки и потерла переносицу. Очень хотелось отвесить отпрыску целебный подзатыльник, но, пожалуй, последствия собственных дурацких поступков уже были для Виктора достаточным наказанием. Так что она просто налила сыну вторую порцию окрошки и подытожила:

— То есть, ты опять решил за Юри, что ему что-то нужно, не потрудившись с ним перед этим посоветоваться.

— Ну… в общем и целом… как-то так.

— А из дома-то хоть зачем убрался?

— Потому что Юри думает! — Виктор нервно взмахнул ложкой. — Я дал ему личное пространство.

— И оставил бедного мальчика одного в пустой квартире? — Лидия Николаевна неодобрительно покачала головой.

— Он не один, с ним Маккачин. И Юра с Отабеком в гости приехали, как раз когда я уходил.

— Я так рада, что Юри с ними подружился. Не может же он двадцать четыре часа в сутки проводить с тобой.

— Дружат они, а как же. Против меня, — пробурчал Виктор совсем по-детски. Нахождение наедине с мамой оказывало на него такой эффект: можно было забыть о том, что он — спортсмен, чемпион, тренер, без пяти минут муж и полноценный член общества, и хотя бы на полчаса снова почувствовать себя маленьким мальчиком. — Ладно. Вот теперь можешь погладить меня по голове и сказать, что я дурачок, но у нас все будет хорошо.

Что Лидия Николаевна и сделала.

— Ты домой когда возвращаться собираешься? — спросила она, поставив перед Виктором чашку чая с медом и лимоном. — Я тебя не выгоняю, конечно, но прятаться у родителей — тоже не выход.

— Завтра с утра, — ответил он, шумно отхлебнув горячий чай. Лидия Николаевна невольно поморщилась: сына она любила всей душой, но некоторые его привычки были просто невыносимы. — Я бы и сегодня вернулся, честно говоря, но если мы начнем разговаривать об отношениях, то засидимся до утра, а завтра тренировка. А просто приехать домой и лечь спать, как ни в чем не бывало, я не могу.

Лидия Николаевна хотела было похвалить сына за здравый подход, но ее отвлек звук сообщения.

— Клиент? — спросил Виктор.

— Можно и так сказать, — пробормотала она, набирая ответ. — Еще чаю?

Юри оказался пунктуален, как всегда: звонок в дверь раздался ровно через пятнадцать минут. Юри стоял на пороге растрепанный и расстроенный — но, кажется, не обиженный. То ли ее непутевый сын, как всегда, преувеличил масштаб бедствия, то ли Юри за эти несколько часов оттаял. Сам ли или при помощи Юры с Отабеком — неважно.

— Лидия-сан…

— Виктор в кухне, — сказала Лидия Николаевна. — Не буду вам мешать.

Подождав, пока за Юри закроется дверь, она набрала номер Фельцмана:

— Яков Ефимович? Это Лидия Николаевна. Никифорова, да. Просто хотела вас предупредить, что Виктор может завтра опоздать на тренировку. Вы уж не ругайтесь, пожалуйста.

«И чистое постельное белье надо мальчикам из шкафа достать», — подумалось мимоходом.

А сумка Виктора так и стояла посреди коридора, совсем как тогда, когда он, двенадцатилетний, прилетел с катка и, не разуваясь, понесся в гостиную — похвастаться маме, что впервые чисто прыгнул тройной аксель.


End file.
